Together
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Лира Белаква была вынуждена расстаться с Виллом Парри, хотя они очень сильно любили друг друга. Но, может быть, они смогут встретиться? Может, они смогут жить вместе? Main pairing MM/HG. Femslash.


Dear Maggie Natalie Smith from Hermione

События начинаются в июне 2020-го года, когда Гермиона отработала учебный год преподавателем Трансфигурации в Хогвартсе.

Chapter 1 «Holidays» (Глава 1 «Каникулы»)

Я проснулась солнечным утром и повернулась на другой бок.

Всё было как обычно. Это происходило каждое утро, почти год, но я не переставала удивляться.

Минерва уже не спала.

Да, первый месяц мне было трудно поверить, что это не сон, _что мы действительно спим вместе_. «Удача такого рода слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой» ((с) Maggie Natalie Smith).

- Good morning, Hera (Гера), - сказала Минерва, смотря в мои глаза.

- Тебе того же, дорогая, - улыбнувшись ответила я.

- Вообще-то, нам пора собираться и отправляться домой по каминной сети. Помнишь, какое сегодня число?

- Четвёртое июля, - вздохнув, ответила я.

- Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты ведёшь себя так, как будто что-то случилось.

Я прижалась к Учителю и преданно посмотрела в глаза Мины.

Ведьма поняла меня без слов. Она нежно обняла меня и стала гладить по голове. Мина нежно проводила вверх-вниз длинными пальцами.

Это было больше, чем счастье. Каждый день быть рядом с ведьмой, бесконечной красавицей и знать, что между нами взаимное обожание.

В конце концов, я нарушила тишину. Может быть, это была моя ошибка. Но, что сделано, то сделано.

- А ты не знаешь. Случилось, ещё как. «Нам нужно собираться». Твои слова?

- Мои, - подтвердила ведьма.

- Нет, я знаю, что ты подразумеваешь другое. На самом деле, ты хотела сказать: «Пора вставать, нам некогда валяться в кровати».

Немного подумав, я добавила: «По четвергам советские маглы ели рыбу...»

После этих слов Мина полностью растаяла.

- Только молоком не запивали, - добавила волшебница. - Что ты хочешь?.. Но учти...

Я не дала Мине сказать свои нравоучения.

Я обняла Минерву и медленно начала гладить по голове. А потом я заглянула прямо в синие глаза.

Так мы лежали и, в то время, Мина _не хотела_ вставать.

- Подожди здесь, только никуда не выходи. Я быстро - вниз и обратно, - сказала я через несколько минут.

- Иди-иди, хватит разглагольствовать, время – деньги.

- Ага, потраченное не вернёшь, а сэкономить можно, - согласилась я.

XXX

XXX

Я быстро привела себя в порядок – переоделась и сделала bun (пучок) на затылке и выбежала за дверь.

Моей скорости позавидовал бы сейчас любой начинающий спортсмен. Конечно, если бы в замке был хоть кто-нибудь, кроме нас двоих и домовых эльфов, я, преподаватель Трансфигурации, не позволила бы себе бегать. А сейчас, я могла себе это позволить, потому что меня никто не видел.

Я пощекотала грушу на картине. Через секунду она превратилась в дверную ручку.

Я открыла дверь и вошла на кухню.

Я уверенно прошла в конец кухни и взяла две миски. В одну из них я положила кусок рыбы, в другой - сыр. И, коронный номер... я взяла бутылку молока. А нож был у нас в кабинете.

Теперь я двигалась намного медленнее.

XXX

XXX

Вскоре я подошла к двери кабинета преподавателя Трансфигурации. Я зашла в кабинет и прошла в спальню. Затем поставила еду на столе у двери, переоделась и забралась в кровать к ведьме.

- Что сегодня на завтрак? - поинтересовалась Мина. Она поняла, куда я ходила.

- Да так, ничего особенного... - ответила я. - Ты знаешь каждый мой шаг раньше, чем я его сделаю.

- Конечно, так я тебе и поверила. Когда ты говоришь «ничего особенного», всегда оказывается _ТАКОЕ_...

Больше Минерва ничего не сказала. Она подвинулась совсем близко и нежно поцеловала меня в губы.

Что бы я ни думала и что бы ни ощущала, главным было то, что _мы всё еще лежали в кровати__._

Когда мы всё-таки оторвались друг от друга, я спросила: «Дорогая, что ты сделала?»

- Ничего особенного, - ответила Учитель. - Беру пример с тебя.

- Хорошо, беру свои слова обратно. Но _твоё_ «ничего особенного» не идёт ни в какое сравнение с _МОИМ_.

- Пропусти меня, я хочу посмотреть, что ты принесла.

Минерва встала и пошла в противоположный конец спальни.

Я смотрела на Мину, пусть со спины, и не могла оторвать глаз.

Стройная красавица в магловской ночной рубашке с короткими рукавами. Сейчас, когда ведьма ещё не сделала себе bun, я видела у неё роскошные черные, наполовину седые, длинные волосы.

Да, Минерва знала, что надевает каждая магла перед сном и делала то же самое.

Со спины Мина выглядела, как молодая девушка. А на лицо ведьме можно было дать не больше семидесяти лет.

Те, кто знал волшебницу, говорили, что ей «лет восемьдесят», но она поправляла: «Нет, мне уже сто лет». Но все видели красавицу, в которой не остыл девичий задор, не пропала притягивающая красота, не потускнел взгляд _огромных синих глаз... _Она_по-прежнему красавица_. Они не хотели верить в правду.

Через несколько секунд я всё-таки выскочила из кровати и добежала до стола у двери.

Когда Минерва подошла, я театральным жестом указала на еду и сказала: «А это - наш завтрак».

- Чего ты добиваешься? У нас не так много времени.

- Да, ерунда... успеем.

- Учти, если у нас не будет сил _сегодня_ разобрать все вещи, пеняй на себя.

- Не волнуйся, ты ляжешь спать, а я сама всё уберу.

- Не смеши меня, ты же знаешь, что я не лягу спать без тебя. Упустить такую возможность - полежать рядом с тобой. Даже и не мечтай.

- Ты права, я сплю и вижу, когда смогу лечь в кровать, чтобы ты уже спала, - съязвила я.

- Имей совесть, - сказала Мина.

- Имей совесть, - повторила я.

- Мне всё равно, что у тебя на уме... Если что не так, то ты сама вынуждаешь меня на это. Но прежде, нужно разобраться с едой. Давай нож.

Я достала из ящика стола нож и протянула Мине.

- Пожалуйста, дорогая.

- Спасибо, Гера.

Поделив еду на две равные части, ведьма взяла молоко.

Мина достала блюдце.

Будущее, которое должно длиться минуты, пронеслось у меня в голове за несколько секунд.

Ведьма поняла, о чём я думаю.

- Да-да, - ответила Учитель.

А в блюдце уже было налито молоко...

XXX

XXX

Через несколько секунд передо мной на полу сидела полосатая кошка.

Я поставила еду на пол и сказала: «Учти, Мина, когда я шла на кухню, я не думала, что может случиться _ТАКОЕ_. Я точно знаю, что об _этом_ ты не думала. Но _мы обе хотим этого_».

Долго ли умеючи...

Через полминуты мы сидели рядом друг с другом. Мы, две полосатые кошки, as like as two pears a pod (похожи как две горошины в стручке, русский вариант - похожи как две капли воды, прим. автора).

Нарезвившись вволю как котята, мы встали и пошли к еде.

Я поняла, что нужно было положить еду по-другому. В каждой миске должно лежать полкуска рыбы и половина сыра.

«Будь что будет, - подумала я, - теперь уже ничего не изменить. Но, может быть, это даже к лучшему».

Можно было есть по очереди. Но мы одновременно склонились над миской с рыбой и стали её есть. Каждая из нас ела свой кусок. Места было не много, поэтому мы вынуждены были касаться друг друга.

Тогда мы испытали новое чувство. Одно дело, касаться друг друга специально и совершенно другое – случайно.

Когда мы впервые _ТАК_ коснулись друг друга, я перестала есть и замерла на месте. Я увидела, что Минерва сделала то же самое от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения. Прежде, чем продолжить есть, я подошла и случайно коснулась полосатой кошки. И снова - ни с чем не сравнимое возбуждение.

Таким же образом мы съели сыр. А потом выпили молоко.

После этого мы снова превратились в ведьм.

XXX

XXX

Я не хотела потерять ощущение счастья, я чувствовала, что должна, во что бы то ни стало, сохранить то, что было.

Я взяла волшебницу за руку и повела к кровати.

Минерва не сопротивлялась ни секунды.

Минерва легла ко мне лицом и сказала: «Это было... просто чудесно».

- Я знаю... Если бы не ты, я бы _никогда_ не стала анимагом. Давным-давно, я поняла, что чувства к тебе слишком сильны. И тогда мой Патронус изменился. Была выдра, а стала кошка.

Я рассказывала эту историю много раз, но Мина могла слушать меня ещё и ещё. Но сейчас я не стала продолжать. У меня на уме было кое-что получше.

Точно также, я слушала рассказ Учителя о том, как она стала анимагом.

- Мина, а ты помнишь, что было в первый день, почти год назад?..

- Конечно, помню. На лице ведьмы было написано такое счастье, что я не решилось вставить хоть слово.

Мина первая нарушила молчание.

- А ты не забыла, почему всё произошло? Это же могло никогда не случиться.

- На первом курсе, на первом уроке ты мне улыбнулась после того, как у меня получилось трансфигурировать полспички. А потом началось... Конечно, это было слишком медленно... Но в двадцать лет я окончательно поняла, что мне очень трудно жить без тебя.

- Гера, ты бы могла послать мне сову. Я бы всё поняла. Тем более что я испытывала к тебе те же чувства.

- Да что ты! Как я могла это сделать! Я даже не могла об этом и подумать! Директор Хогвартса получает письмо от какой-то бывшей студентки! У меня даже и в мыслях не было, что ты можешь испытывать ко мне хоть какие-то чувства, не говоря уже об обожании.

- Во-первых, не «какой-то», а лучшей студентки и бывшей старосты. Во-вторых... - Минерва замолчала, давая волю моему бурному воображению. - Во-вторых, любимице. Вообще-то, мы об этом уже говорили много раз.

Да, это было много раз, но каждый раз по-разному.

XXX

- Хочешь вернуться в 1999-ый год и ...

- В каком смысле? – не поняла волшебница.

- В прямом. Мы представим себе, что сейчас 1999-ый год и будем говорить друг другу о том, что бы мы сделали, если бы можно было прожить эти годы заново.

- Давай, только побыстрее - одна мысль там, другая здесь.

- Хорошо-хорошо, дорогая. Я начинаю.

Я сидела у себя дома в начале июля 1999-го года. У меня вырывались только редкие всхлипы. Я больше не могла реветь. Я не могла больше вынести такого существования. Это и жизнью-то не назвать, только существованием. Образ декана, а также нашей мамы Львицы и преподавателя, а теперь - директора всё чаще и чаще появлялся у меня в памяти. Дошло до того, что я не думала ни о чём и ни о ком, кроме Минервы.

В первый день летних каникул я решилась. В противном случае, я могла бы серьёзно заболеть. Признаки надвигающейся болезни были налицо.

Я взяла пергамент и перо и села за стол.

«Что я могу написать? Кто я такая, чтобы писать _первой ведьме_?»

Но, всё-таки, я решилась. Попытка - не пытка.

Я долго думала, что написать. В конце концов, я написала:

«Уважаемая профессор МакГонагалл!

Один магл сказал: «Надо прожить жизнь так, чтобы не было мучительно больно за бесцельно прожитые годы».

Профессор МакГонагалл, только на Вас вся надежда.

Пожалуйста, ответьте на моё письмо.

С уважением, Гермиона Грэйнджер».

Мне оставалось только ждать. Больше я не могла сделать ничего.

XXX

После этого Минерва продолжила.

- Когда начались каникулы, я поняла слишком многое. Шёл второй год, с того дня, как я в последний раз видела Гермиону. Теперь у неё своя жизнь, это правильно и ей нет никакого дела до бывшего декана. Я больше не могу без неё жить. Слишком тяжело... Синие глаза наполнились слезами и я начала плакать.

Наконец, нужно было возвращаться домой. Утром я покинула школу. Я не могла больше оставаться в замке, где рассталась с Гермионой.

Прошло полдня. Я получила сову.

«Да какая разница, от кого?» - подумала я.

Когда я поняла, что письмо от Гермионы, я не смогла сдвинуться с места. Через минуту, я нетвёрдым почерком написала ответ на том же пергаменте:

«Дорогая Гермиона!

Жди меня дома сегодня вечером. Всё будет хорошо.

Минерва»

XXX

Я продолжила за Миной.

- Вскоре я получила ответ. Я подумала: «Неужели Минерва любит меня? Этого не может быть!»

После чая в 5 pm (17-00), я услышала хлопок аппарации.

«Кто там ещё, дракл их подери?»

Но потом я услышала шаги у входной двери.

Подойдя к ней, я услышала самый дорогой голос во всём мире:

«Гермиона, это я».

- Я открыла дверь и бросилась в объятия ведьмы. Я уткнулась в мантию Учителя и заплакала.

- Я гладила Гермиону по спине и говорила: «Всё хорошо, дорогая. _ТЕПЕРЬ_ я тебя никогда в жизни не брошу. Пожалуйста, давай на «ты»».

- Мы зашли в дом и сели на кровать у меня в спальне.

- Ничего не говоря, я достала из сумки ночную рубашку, отвернулась и переоделась.

- Я посмотрела на бывшего декана с нескрываемым удивлением. Но я встала и тоже надела ночную рубашку.

- После этого я забралась в твою кровать.

- Ага, а потом я легла в кровать рядом с тобой и прижалась к тебе. А потом я стала преподавателем.

- Всё остальное - то же, что было в этом учебном году, начиная с летних каникул, - закончила Мина.

- Как жалко, что этого не случилось раньше, - сказала я.

- Дракон меня подери, почему ты _тоже_ пессимист? К сожалению, я полностью согласна с тобой. Но оптимист бы сказал: «Какое счастье, что это хоть когда-то произошло».

- Конечно, но я была такой и до того, как узнала, что ты - пессимист.

Мне было слишком хорошо, чтобы хоть о чём-то думать. Но у меня в голове появилась мысль, которая подсказала мне все дальнейшие действия.

- Мы остановились на том, что ты легла в мою кровать. Во-первых, ты мне не сказала, каким образом я бы стала преподавателем...

- Проще простого, - ответила ведьма. - Сначала мне было очень трудно найти кого-то на должность трансфигуратора, хотя с деканом я уже определилась. Как говорится, с меня сто потов сошло, прежде чем я смогла найти Джуди МакДенч. А в прошлом году освободилось место в Отделе магического хозяйства в Министерстве, где я работала до декабря 1956 года. Понятное дело, она уехала в Лондон. А я, наконец, забрала тебя к себе.

Если бы всё было по-другому, то я не искала бы никакую Денч. _Ты_ стала бы трансфигуратором, а не она.

- С этим понятно. Во-вторых... из нашего рассказа следует, что в тот день мы бы также лежали в кровати.

- _Почти_ также, - ответила Мина. - Разве ты забыла, что мы лежали бы у тебя дома? Да это-то ещё что... Мы были бы в _Англии_, а не в _Шотландии_, да ещё и в Хогвартсе.

- Ты права, но не всё ли равно? - ответила я.

- Хорошо, тогда послушай кое-что, а потом реши, что делать дальше.

Я ничего не сказала и стала слушать.

- Жила-была в Шотландии девочка. Предположим, что её звали... Jean (Джин).

Девочка была маленькая даже по магловским меркам. Ей было пять лет. Ведь в нашей стране (в Шотландии, а не в Британии) магловские дети идут в школу в семь лет.

Дело было летом, и родители отправили Jean погостить у grandmother (бабушки), которая жила совсем рядом.

Однажды grandmother зашла в одну из комнат и села на диван.

- Jean, иди сюда, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Дважды звать девочку не пришлось. Она прибежала в комнату и села совсем рядом с granny.

- Jean, смотри, что у меня есть. - Она показала красивую книжку. - Это - «Питер Пэн», а написал эту книгу шотландец James Matthew Barry (Джеймс Мэтью Барри).

Grandmother повернулась к Jean и девочка заглянула в её синие глаза... Девочка прижалась к grandmother и так они сидели, не отрываясь друг от друга. Они были счастливы и хотели, чтобы _ИХ_ счастье никогда не закончилось.

XXX

XXX

Я просто опешила от таких слов и лишь сказала: «Grandmother...»

- Молодец, Гера, ты всё поняла. Теперь ты можешь сама всё объяснить.

- Жила была девочка. Её звали... Гермиона. У неё была grandmother, bonny with huge navy blue eyes, who call Minerva (бабушка, красавица с огромными синими глазами, которую звали Минерва).

А когда тебе пришла в голову мысль, чтобы я называла тебя «grandmother»?

- Пару месяцев назад, - ответила Мина. - Просто я не хотела, чтобы ты во время учебного года так меня называла, вдруг кто-нибудь услышит.

- Хорошо, mamma (мама), никто не узнает, что я называю тебя «grandmother».

- Mamma... – медленно произнесла Мина. – Гера, неужели из-за тех семи лет?

- Конечно, дорогая, - ответила я.

- Гера, можешь называть меня как хочешь. Для _тебя_ у меня нет никаких ограничений. Но mamma...

- Что «mamma»? – удивлённо спросила я.

- «Mamma» - это намного больше, чем всё, что ты когда-нибудь говорила или делала. Это несравнимо даже с поцелуем. Сейчас, когда ты так меня назвала, я почувствовала, что ты попала в самый тайный уголок моей души, где есть место только для тебя.

- Mamma, у меня тоже есть в душе такое место. Но пока там ничего нет.

- Daughter... (дочь) _теперь_ у тебя тоже кое-что там есть. Самое главное, только мы с тобой будем знать об этом. Думаю, _этого_, достаточно для того, чтобы мы могли собраться и вскоре быть дома.

- Ты помнишь книгу «Divine Secrets of The Ya-Ya Sisterhood» by Rebecca Wells («Божественные тайны сестричек Я-Я» Ребекки Веллс (в «Я-Я» ударение на первую часть, прим. автора)), маглы-американки? Четыре Я-Я по очереди протыкали ладонь ножом, делая маленький укол. А потом они взялись за руки. Кровь, которая вытекала из уколотых рук, соединяла их сильнее, чем «Приори Инкантатем». К тому же, у маглов есть ещё и фильм, где одна из Я-Я - наша дорогая Maggie.

- Я прекрасно помню. Но... на что ты намекаешь?

- Мы _тоже_ должны что-то сделать, только другое, что-нибудь, обязательно. Мы должны, mamma.

С этими словами я поцеловала Мину. Уже через несколько секунд никто бы не смог сказать, где кто. Мы были единым целым и ни за что на хотели превращаться в двух ведьм.

Через какое-то время мы оторвались друг от друга.

Я приподнялась и поцеловала Мину в лоб. Ведьма обхватила меня обеими руками и повалила на подушку, а потом пристроилась рядом.

- Mamma, а как же твоя совесть? - поинтересовалась я.

- Причём тут совесть? Я вроде ничего противозаконного не совершала.

- Начнём с того, что директор и преподаватель не имеют права быть в таких отношениях. Хотя... меня это не волнует уже с того дня, как мы впервые легли в мою кровать. А потом... пошло-поехало.

Я не нашла ничего лучшего, чем засмеяться.

- Не ты ли говорила, что нам пора вставать и, если мы не успеем сегодня дома всё разобрать, то _Я_ буду виновата?

- Ты права, Гера. Если у нас не будет сил всё разобрать, то, даю тебе слово, можешь ругать меня как захочешь. Я тебе слова не скажу.

- Нет, mamma, я никогда не смогу тебя ругать, because I adore thee (потому, что я обожаю тебя). И ты прекрасно знаешь о моих чувствах и испытываешь тоже самое ко мне.

- Ну, что с тобой поделаешь? - с нежностью сказала mamma. - Ты права, нужно вставать и собираться.

XXX

XXX

Мы уже хотели встать, но я случайно посмотрела в окно.

- Мина, посмотри, что там такое?

Я указала на окно.

- Этого не может быть... Гера, сюда летит какой-то гусь.

Через несколько секунд гусь был виден лучше. Мы заметили, что к его лапе было привязано письмо.

- Какой ненормальный послал тебе гуся? – спросила Учитель.

- Почему _мне_? - поинтересовалась я. – Ну и что, что мы в спальне преподавателя Трансфигурации. Может быть, письмо послали тебе. Ты же здесь.

- Не знаю. Может быть, ты и права, - ответила ведьма, улыбнувшись.


End file.
